Part of the over-all goal for the coming year, to continue the progress made in the previous year, will include making contact with industrial and state departmental management; and with agencies and industries whom we have not yet formally approached. Developing written policies, and helping to formulate and personalize them for the needs of different companies and organizations. Management orientation, to make clear that this program is based on job performance, and the use of the Broadbrush concept is to help employees who have problems affecting their job performance whether or not the problems are related to alcohol or drug use or abuse. Labor orientation, with a continuing emphasis on the need for cooperation with shop stewards and unions and the endoctrination of union members as to the necessity for this program being implemented. Supervisory training which would incorporate developing the ability of the supervisor to impart to a given group of employees or to an individual employee, either directly or through others, the major elements of an occupational program which management has agreed upon. Developing diagnostic and referral resources, using community action programs to aid in this, and to facilitate the usage of the proper resource for the particular problem or problems which may be contributing to poor job performance. Coordinating and using existing community facilities and programs and establishing rapport with them. Striving for improvement in adequacy, effectiveness, and efficiency of the program and being aware that programs may differ in their effectiveness, and in program appropriateness and adequacy, in different areas of the state.